primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6.8
Note: This wiki is fan made please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 6.8 is the eight episode of the sixth season of Primeval Synopsis A relative of the T-Rex attacks a green house while Lester makes a decision Plot In the A.R.C Lester is shown the note Matt found and he says he still does not believe about this second Matt business and the detector goes off and it detects 2 anomalies one in the city and another at a green house Connor says he will take Kieran, Ryan and Anna with him and they set out and Jess sees the reports of a Albertosaurus in the city and Matt, Abby, Emily, Becker and Danny deal with the green house anomaly. Ryan tells Jess through Comps that the Albertosaurus has taken Kieran and that Connor has gone after him. At the Green House the team arrive and find a body of a man and then are attacked by a Gorgosaurus and it and it files's through the anomaly when Becker shoots an EMD shoot at it. At the A.R.C Jess tells Lester what's happened at both anomaly incursions and they then see somethink on the CCTV system in the Menagerie and Lester gets a soldier to investigate but there is nothink and the soldier leaves. At the London anomaly incursion there is nothink Ryan and Anna wait patiently and they wait and Ryan gets a EMD and try's to go through but Anna Stops him. At the Green house anomaly Abby prepares to lock the anomaly but before she can do it she sees an anomaly opening device and picks it up and gives it to Matt who then try's to close the anomaly with it but it instead opens another anomaly and another Gorgosaurus comes through and Danny fire his EMD but it does not works and the Gorgosaurus runs around the green house causing damage and it flees into the nearby woods and Becker and Abby follow it and it changes direction to a children's fate at a nearby school and when the Gorgosaurus arrives it attacks and kills teachers and pupils and Abby orders backup and Jess gets a squad of 10 soldiers to the site but by them the Gorgosaurus runs back to the anomaly and goes thorough and it then briefly comes back through and grabs a soldier and goes back though. At the A.R.C Lester looks over the evidence of the second Matt and wonders if it's true and he then sees Jenny walk past and he asks her for her opinion and she says it must be real for all this weird stuff to happen. At the London ally incursion Ryan goes through and sees a junction of anomalies and sees Kieran and Connor and helps them back through the anomaly and they then see a Gorgosaurus and it attacks them but Anna comes through and kills it with her EMD and the four go back thorough and they lock the anomaly. At the Green house Abby, Becker and Danny go through the anomaly looking for the soldier and find themselves in a wood and they then see the Gorgosaurus and it attacks them and they then see a lifeless hand of the soldier and Danny fires his EMD and the Gorgosaurus fall unconscious and then the anomaly close Matt and Emily look in horror as they come to terms with what's happened. Danny then sees another anomaly and the 3 go through and they then see the junction of anomalies and they then see footprints of a Gorgosaurus foot and it attacks them and they then fire and EMD again and if flees back through the anomaly and they then see footprints of Connors boots and they then find the anomaly but get annoyed when they see it's locked but them Abby remembers if you touch a locked anomaly then it will reopen and they touch it and go through and Connor, Kieran, Ryan and Anna looked shocked when seeing them and they explain what happened and Ryan phones Matt and tells him and Matt tells Emily and everyone goes back to he A.R.C. Lester then calls Matt, Emily, Connor and Abby into his office and tells them be believes them and he will speak to the Minister about it and they all leave except Connor who tells him what he saw when the went though to the junction and tells Lester he saw Evan Cross and says that the organisation Project Magnet are using the anomalies to try and save humanity and that there leader colonel Henderson Hall won't stop Lester then says he will speak to the Minister about this also and hope Mr Hall can be stopped. Abby then goes to the Menagerie and Sees Rex,Sid and Nancy and the second Matt comes up to her and says "Matt must find the answers before they arrive" and leaves her in shock. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *James Lester *Danny Quinn *Jenny Miller (Cameo) *Keiran Coles *Ryan Backer *Anna Legg *Second Matt Anderson Creatures *Gorgosaurus *Albertosaurus (Mentioned) *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) Trivia *This marks the first episode since 5.6 to have more than one anomaly in an episode Errors *The Gorgosaurus is slightly bigger than in real life *The Gorgosaurus also stands somewhat upright even through fossil remains show this to be otherwise Chronologically *This Episode takes place during the first season final of Primeval: New World Gallery P8.jpg|The poster per the Episode Image1006.jpg|Connor leads his team to he London Anomaly imtygd.jpg|The Gorgosaurus footprint Tbsksldkdkdkdkdkdo.jpg|The Green house Custvan.jpg|The Green House - Woods anoamly Eigigj.jpg|London Ally - Spaghetti Junction Anomaly Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval